


it's better if you do

by triviaeuphoria



Series: 30 days of svt [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Gay Panic, Humor, M/M, Spiders, bar singer!seokmin, damsel in distress!seokmin, disaster gay!minghao, he is multifacted, hot boy!seokmin, i hope that is enough incentive to read, model!minghao, no one is going to read this bc idk how to tag, seokmin's ass makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaeuphoria/pseuds/triviaeuphoria
Summary: minghao turns back and raises an eyebrow at him, and seokmin is so grateful there is a towel hiding his dick right now because god knows there’s a risk of certain reactions it might have to anything this model superhero is doing right now.“is there anything i can trap the little guy in?”or: seokmin is a damsel in distress, and minghao is his prince charming.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 30 days of svt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947997
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	it's better if you do

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeee sorry i missed yesterday :( gonna make up for it tho!!! i promise! there will be 30 fics in this series, no matter what! 
> 
> rly enjoyed writing from seokmin's pov actually he's so fun and cool and smitten hehe relatableeeeeeee
> 
> kudos & comments v much welcome in this household, pls validate me and love me if u liked thisss
> 
> title from but it's better if you do by p!atd but the lyrics have nothing to do with the story i just like it
> 
> as always, [greymooses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses) is also doing this AND TODAY'S FIC IS FROM THE POV OF A POLE. I'M NOT KIDDING. GO READ IT

seokmin likes to think he’s a good person. he pays his bills on time, he tips really well, goes above and beyond to say hello to every animal he sees like he’s a damn disney princess, he still handwrites birthday and christmas cards, he does his taxes himself (this one’s a half-truth – he _tries_ to do them, inevitably fucks it up, and has to ask mingyu to help him). he takes requests of songs he barely knows at the bar so that one couple can stare into each other’s eyes while he croons for them in the background like it’s a damn kdrama. he goes to _church._ when he visits home twice a year, but _still_. surely that counts for something.

you need to know all this so you too can protest that he doesn’t deserve any of what is currently happening to him. 

allow him to set the scene: for the first time in three weeks, seokmin is awake the same time as the sun is up because he has the night off. mingyu made him breakfast before leaving for a shoot with one of his thousand model friends. he decides, while having his pressed orange juice (“processed is so bad for you and your throat, seokmin-ah”), and runny eggs, that he deserves a bath. yes. with rose petals, vanilla scented candles, everything. he can queue up netflix, pull up his favorite episode from wonwoo hyung’s last drama and _relax_. life as a bar musician isn’t as fun as his boss had made it seem during the interview. sure he isn’t killing his soul in a stuffy office, but even for a social butterfly like himself, daily depletion of his social battery is not ideal or fun. he gets to sing, but by the time he’s done his voice is hoarse, and conversations with customers become very awkward very quickly. 

back to the bath. he makes sure the water is the right temperature before stepping in and leaning back, eyes shut, letting the hot water soothe his sore back muscles. he hums a little tune, nothing that already exists as far he knows, just a little bit of noise to focus on. 

what you need to understand is, five minutes into the bath, things go south. and it’s not just _one_ thing that goes wrong either. 

it’s when he’s halfway through episode 11 of _love (im)possible_ and wonwoo is on his way to seoul to stop a wedding, and seokmin’s heart is beating so fast, even though he’s seen this _so many times_ , his hyung is such a good actor, deserved the baeksang, and so much more. 

_please let the plane still be on the ground, please let the plane still be on the ground_ \--

“OH MY FUCKING GOD,” seokmin _yells_ , because of course! of course, the one day he has to himself _completely_ the universe said, no! fuck you! we will put a spider on your ipad screen! 

he very nearly drops said ipad into the water but somehow has the presence of mind to drop it on the rug next to the tub instead, spider still on it, wonwoo frozen on the screen, mouth hung open mid-pant. 

“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” seokmin says over and over again, grabbing his towel and doing his best to wrap it around his waist while also trying to open the door and run as far as he can from the creature. he got a good look at it too, it wasn’t one of those small ones (not that seokmin can handle those either), it was _huge_ and had long legs and looked nothing like andrew garfield so what even is the point, and that was enough to have the image seared in seokmin’s brain forever. 

he definitely doesn’t have his towel wrapped around him fully, because he can feel it flapping, thank fuck he’s alone--

“uh.” 

seokmin stops dead in his tracks. water. dripping from his chest onto the floor. mingyu’s going to be _pissed_. it’s all he can do to keep his towel covering him from the waist down and also use a Single Arm to hide his boobs as if the literal stranger standing in his living room wearing what looks like top to bottom balenciaga can’t _see_. and that’s the second thing that goes wrong. universe punishing him by making him look like a whole ninny in front of a stranger.

“who are you?” seokmin asks, narrowing his eyes. it’s a familiar face, he can’t place it though, mingyu hasn’t brought a boy home in months, him and jihoon-ssi seemed to be going pretty strong…

“minghao,” the stranger now says. blinks. he not-so-subtly definitely checks seokmin out, giving him a quick once over, not nearly as red as seokmin knows he is just from body heat alone. “i’m mingyu’s friend, um. i have a shoot with him later? he said i could take his key. are you okay? i heard screaming.” 

seokmin groans, realizing. “oh,” he replies, “ _no_. hey, are you scared of creepy crawlies?”

“creepy crawlies?”

“spiders, bugs, things that can fly and bite and poison,” seokmin lists off, kind of impatiently. “look, one is probably spinning a web on my wonwoo hyung right now, can you get it out?”

“excuse me?” 

seokmin is already pushing _minghao_ towards the bathroom, all niceties forgotten. he needs his ipad back, though the question of him getting back in the tub will remain unanswered until he can get someone to put bug killing poison in it. he hopes this very sexy man with a mullet doesn’t stop coming over or tell mingyu about this, because then seokmin will most likely never be invited to fancy events ever again. but. spider. 

they reach the bathroom, the door ajar from when seokmin escaped. he’s extremely close to minghao, breathing down his neck pretty much as the other crouches slightly as he looks in. 

“do you think it ran into the house?” minghao whispers.

seokmin’s eyes widen. “why would you say something like that?”

“it’s a possibility.” minghao shushes seokmin, who’s _whimpering_. he opens the door and peeks in. “oh!” 

“oh, what?”

“i see it. shh, it’s. on the tub.”

“oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” 

minghao turns back and raises an eyebrow at him, and seokmin is so grateful there is a towel hiding his dick right now because god knows there’s a risk of certain reactions it might have to anything this model superhero is doing right now. 

“is there anything i can trap the little guy in?”

“ _little guy_?...there might be a jar that used to have a candle in it. mingyu likes to keep them.” 

“yeah, that sounds like him.” it sounds like he’s smiling when he says that. he straightens up and walks into the battlefield. seokmin might swoon. he doesn’t _want_ to watch, but it’s like a car crash. also, minghao is extremely difficult to _not_ look at, with his well-fitted suit, and styled hair, and slightly blushed cheeks. he glances around, looking for a jar, spots it and walks slowly towards the tub. 

“please be careful,” seokmin says. 

“it seems harmless,” minghao replies, not looking back. he opens up the jar and bends down supposedly to catch the ‘little guy’. when he comes back up it’s with a triumphant smile on his face, and holding up a closed jar with seokmin’s biggest enemy to date inside. trapped. 

he almost cries. 

minghao comes out, holding the jar close to him. the spider tries to climb up the glass, but keeps falling down. “i’ll take him out to the balcony and set him free, yeah?” 

seokmin nods, unable to speak. 

as minghao does that, he lets out a sigh of relief. so much for a peaceful day of pampering. he rotates his shoulders, and stretches his arms above his head. 

“holy fuck,” comes a whisper. 

minghao’s back, and very obviously staring. he of course immediately notices seokmin stare back and shuts his mouth. 

seokmin knows he’s not bad to look at. he’s been hit on multiple times by both men and women, drunk and sober. he also likes to be in shape. so yeah, he has a nice body. but it’s always nerve wracking when someone _you_ think is hot feels the same way about you. also, they’re not in some dark club, or cute coffee shop. how do you move on from here? minghao met him without his shirt - or much else - on. and caught a spider for him. they’re going completely backwards! next they’ll be saying their vows as mingyu officiates their wedding or something! 

he coughs. “i’m uh. going to put on pants now,” he says, pointing towards the general direction of his bedroom. 

“just pants?” 

minghao’s eyes bulge, having realized what he’s just said. seokmin doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry or _both_. he just shakes his head and walks as fast as he can before jumping into bed, towel falling to the floor on his way and screaming into his five pillows. 

“seokmin-ssi, is everything o-- _AAAHHH_.”

“oh fuck, oh no, look away--”

“i _am_ , sorry, god--”

seokmin wants to melt away. he wishes he was the spider in the jar that got freed. fuck everything. 

“why did you scream?” minghao demands. seokmin looks back and sees minghao’s back is towards him. he gets up slowly, his bare ass touching his cold comforter. he slides under it, because he _will not_ put a towel that’s been on his floor back on his genitals, thank you very much. 

anyway, he opens his mouth to answer, but has nothing. he can’t lie for shit. so he just makes a, ‘idunno’ noise and hopes that’s enough. 

minghao sighs, and walks away. it would be comical, seokmin thinks. if this were a sitcom, with canned laughter in the background. maybe.

-

when he comes back out, fully dressed, minghao is on the couch and so is _mingyu_. they’re just chatting away, and there’s no sign that mingyu knows anything at all. he greets seokmin, introduces minghao like the two haven’t been under the same roof getting to know each other perhaps _too_ well. 

he goes to the kitchen to get himself a green juice, and while he’s taking a sip, he hears shuffling behind him. 

minghao looks more confident since earlier when he got a glimpse of seokmin’s whole butt. that’s cool that he seems to have gotten over something so mortifying so quick. “hi.”

“hello.” 

“i just. i wanted to say…”

“yes?”

“that you owe me.”

“excuse _me_ _?_ ”

minghao nods. “well, yeah,” he says, ignoring seokmin’s incredulous expression. “i saved your life today. so. you owe me. take me out to dinner.”

seokmin flushes. “dinner?” 

“you eat, right?” minghao quirks an eyebrow, like he did before. seokmin purses his lips to stop from screaming _again_.

he pretends to mull. to consider. to process. then he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/outrofearless)!


End file.
